Model train engines having smoke generating devices are well known. However, current smoke generating devices for model trains do not mimic the generation of smoke of a real train as closely as desired. Real trains generate smoke at a rate proportional to the loading of the engine of the train notwithstanding the speed at which the train is moving. This characteristic is not available in model toy trains. The heat generated by known smoke generator can cause the smoke generator to fail. The present invention solves these and other problems with the prior art.